


Fifty More

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Eruri Oneshots [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Push-Ups, following orders, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Erwin makes Levi do push-ups naked. Th-that's it. That's the plot.{Mini-fic again}
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993408
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Fifty More

“How many do you want me to do?” Levi asked with a sigh. They’d just woken up, he hardly expected to be ordered to do push-ups first thing. He wasn’t even dressed yet after their…escapades last night.

“Fifty.”

“Jesus, okay.”

“Naked.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Levi groaned, getting into position nonetheless. Erwin took a seat beside him, which- at the time- Levi didn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t until he got to five, and he felt a hand suddenly circle his flaccid dick that he became aware. “What the fuck are you doing?” He hissed, face red from shocked embarrassment.

“Continue.” Erwin’s voice was firm and final- there was no use arguing or earning himself a punishment for disobeying the order. Every move down thrusted his prick right into Erwin’s hand, every move up took it away. _It was torturous._ Once at ten, Levi let out a huff.

“I can’t fucking do this- it’s not fair.” Levi hissed, giving a side glare. A harsh slap to his ass drew a gasp from his lips.

“Should I need to tell you again, you’ll be very _very sorry._ ” Erwin warned in that dark tone. And so, Levi continued, hissing as his cock began to harden slowly. _Fifteen. Fuck it felt so good…_ Erwin’s hand even tightened, giving a nice hole to practically fuck when he went down. “Keep your spine straight, stop thrusting into my hand like a dirty whore.” The blonde tsked, drawing out an irritated huff from the raven. A moan finally escaped when he reached twenty-five. Only halfway there, cock hard and glistening at the tip. This wouldn’t be enough to cum though, and oh…Erwin knew that.

“This is- is impossible Erwin…” Levi whined, but kept going with Erwin’s threat ringing in his ears. _Thirty, thirty-five, fourty… oh god._ His cock leaked more fluid, Erwin’s thumb too began to tease his tip and squeeze tighter. It was like a wonderfully tight pussy by now. Levi’s thighs trembled, arms trembled, body begged for release that he…wouldn’t get.

“Ten more.” Erwin hummed in a ‘friendly reminder’. Fucker. Fourty-one and two were torture, cock sensitive to every touch and motion. “Eight more, slut.” The dirty nickname made Levi’s blood even hotter, and his push-ups became faster for the next five. Just to see…could he cum from this? He needed to- fuck. But it wasn’t enough. “Count.”

_“F-fourty-eight… fourty-nine.”_ Levi moaned out in a wrecked voice, panting and shuddering. “Fifty! Shit!” He cried out, because at that number, Erwin jerked and stoked his cock so fast and hard- he came in mere seconds. The floor was filthy with his cum, cock sensitive and body trembling.

_“Good. Very good. Now. Fifty more.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally just cleaning out my folders and posting these mini things I can't elaborate on any further.


End file.
